The ghost love score
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi,UA][YuriyXKaiXMihaeru, Varias más] ¿Pecador o justo? la línea es tan delgada. Han secuestrado al Dios Fénix y se cree que todo ha sido obra del Demonio de cabellos cenizos. Una guerra santa está por comenzar [Victim of choices]
1. Entre el amor y el fuego

**Advertencia — **_Ninguna en especial. Lean los géneros y tómenlas ustedes. _

**Género—** _**Yaoi **(Varias pero principalmente MihaeruXKai) **AU**, **Fantasía, Acción y Aventura, Romance, Drama y OCC **(Out of character) **Song fic.**_

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten shoot Beyblade G Revoultion **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic._

**Banda sonora— **_Toda clase de música Dark, Gothic y Nü-metal._

**Música** **del capítulo**—"_**Between love and fire"** (After forever)_

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou. ¿Qué puedo decir? Al fin puedo ver este fic publicado tenia tiempo planeándolo pero no puedo hacerlo real sino hasta hace dos semanas que comencé con los preparativos. Este fic esta dedicado a Anyanka por su cumpleaños y realmente espero que le guste— y también a todos los demás—. Es un universo alterno, me costo trabajo porque fue crear todo un mundo —Sí técnicamente lo que comenzó pequeño se hizo enorme— en fin, no tengo mucho que decir. Simplemente los dejo con mi partitura del amor fantasma. _

**Fic de dedicado—** _A_ _**Anyanka Khrushrenada**. (Only for you muy beauty) _

* * *

_**The ghost love score**_

1.1- "**Between love and fire" **(Prologo)

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Esta es una leyenda que sea contado desde el inicio de los tiempos, desde la creación del mundo como tal.

En este lugar existían cuatro dioses, cuatro seres perfectos que regían el mundo de los espíritus. Representante del Agua, Tierra, Aire y Fuego. Cada uno de ellos más hermoso y mortal que el otro. Ellos eran quienes mantenían el balance en la dimensión haciendo que todo fuera perfecto.

Pero uno de ellos, el Dios polar lobo, regente del Agua era ambicioso, despiadado tal como el príncipe del Inframundo. Así pues, codicioso de poder, decidió dar fin con el resto de sus compañeros, sellando a los dos regentes del Aire y de la Tierra en un largo y profundo sueño hasta el final de los tiempos.

Fue entonces a encargarse de la vida su último obstáculo. El regente del Fuego, el Dios Fénix. Al momento de tener su primer encuentro, el Dios Polar lobo quedo prendado de la belleza del ave y corrompido por su avaricia decidió tomar en posesión propia a ese hermoso ser.

Lo capturó y lo escondió en una de las regiones más remotas de la dimensión. Las montañas nevadas. Ahí lo encerró en una habitación de paredes de hielo; Una jaula de Oro. Él sería el único dueño del Dios Fénix, el único que tendría derecho a su amor.

En su desesperación, el Fénix trató de huir varias veces, innumerables. Pero el Lobo amenazó en invadir y destruir el mundo terrenal y la dimensión que él tanto amaba. Y entonces fue cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión más difícil y cruel de su larga vida. El debate del querer contra el deber. Decidió estar encadenado eternamente a esa prisión y a ese ser sólo por amor a su pueblo. Sólo por eso.

Su único contacto con el mundo exterior era un balcón, dónde podía ver cada amanecer. El incio de todos los días crueles y vacios. En ocasiones deseaba desaparecer, pero la devoción de su gente hacía que él jamás pudiese morir, debía defenderlos con su carne y su sangre. Por eso él era un ser inmortal, ya que vivía en el corazón de cada uno de los aldeanos de las cuatro regiones del paraíso: **El bosque**; la ciudad, **El mar**; la bahía, **El volcán**, el reino bajo y las **montañas;** región. prohibida.

Y así era como el Dios Fénix vivira por el resto de su vida.

**§**

En los infiernos. La parte más oscura de la dimensión, vivía el príncipe del inferno. Hijo de la bestia y ángel caído: Samael y Lilith. Este ser era caprichoso y envidioso. Sus ojos esmeraldas sólo añoraban el poder. Enterándose de que la belleza del Fénix había atrapado al Lobo, decidió que él también deseaba tenerlo, sin siquiera conocerlo, sólo por un capricho suyo. Siendo el único hijo heredero al trono de los infiernos. Sus padres le concedieron nueve demonios a su servicio. Nueve seres llenos de odio, ansiosos de sangre y guerra.

Los gemelos: **_Súcubo_** e **_Incubo_.** Tan parecidos y a la vez tan contrarios capaces de robar almas por medio del sexo. _**Rabdos**: _un poderoso ángel caído capas de detener el curso de las estrellas. **_Barbatos_**: ángel caído que es capas de entender el canto de las aves y comprender a las bestias. **_Ewah_**; un demonio que se dice que puedo causar la locura a simple vista debido a su belleza y a sus ojos jade. _**Ghoul**:_ un demonio carroñero. Se alimenta de sangre y desentierra los cuerpos para comerse su corazón, **_Focalor_**: ángel caído, hermano de Furlac. Es capas de conocer las propiedades de las plantas y las hierbas. **_Duma_:** demonio que de la quietud y de la muerte contrario al ángel del silencio. **_Caacrinolaas:_** poderoso ángel caído que inspira el conocimiento e incita al suicidio, guardián del campanero, conectado al árbol de la vida.

—_Tráiganlo aquí, vivo…_— la voz resonó por toda la habitación lúgubre —_Maten, destruyan, destajen y causen terror, que las alas de los angeles se conviertan en cenizas, que las lanzas se desilen por su piel, que la sangre corra ¡Háganlo! … pero sólo tráiganlo y les daré… lo que más desee… _

Ellos invadieron el mundo de la divinidad: el paraíso.

El Lobo no se iba a dejar vencer por ellos y eligió de todos los espíritus a nueve seres, los más poderosos_. **Furlac**_ Ángel de la tierra el más maduro y viejo de los espíritus, guardián del árbol de la vida**. _Attarib_**: Ángel del invierno y regente de toda la región marina, dueño de los espejos del alma. **_Spugligel_ **Ángel de la primavera y de la región salvaje. **_Torquaret_**: Ángel del otoño y de la región del bosque, su belleza equivalía a su fuerza. **_Tubiel_:** Ángel del verano, dueño de los volcanes y del paso de las almas al Inframundo_. **Orifiel**_, ángel del caos y su gemela _**Sadriel**:_ ángel del orden. **_Lemanael:_** ángel de la Luna y del cielo nocturno. Y **_Totorisi:_** Ángel de la espada, el más poderoso de los guardianes y más allegado al Dios Polar.

—_En ustedes deposito mi confianza… protejan nuestra dimensión y serán dichosos por ello— _Ordenó el Dios polar.

Entonces se desato una guerra silenciosa entre ambos reinos. Los demonios no sólo peleaba y lo destruían todo sino que buscaban el cada región en cada escondite el paradero de la manzana de la discordia. Sin querer el paraíso se involucro en esta guerra y muchas vidas se perdieron. Parecía que cada batalla era contra sus mismo miedos, ya que algunos espíritus jamás contaron con volver a ver a viejos enemigos y conocidos.

**Suddenly, we have become careless** _(De pronto, fuimos descuidados)_  
**a new life, a new dimension** _(Una nueva vida, una nueva dimensión)_  
**It disturbs our solid future, it puts out the fire we both need**  
_(Disturbó nuestro sólido futuro, apagando el fuego que necesitábamos)_  
**It's a choice between the passion, or the love that can be saved now**  
_(Es una decisión entre la pasión o el amor que se puede ser salvado ahora)_  
**See the child here as a saviour, choose for love and let this life begin…**  
_(Mira a la criatura como un Salvador, es una decisión por amor y deja que esa vida comience…)_

Rabdos. Uno de los demonios siendo el más poderoso de los satanases al servicio el príncipe se aventuró a la región polar y ahí enfrento a Lemanael, el ángel de la Luna y sus secretos. La batalla fue ardua. El ángel atacó con sus flechas causando gran daño a su oponente pero ninguna fue más poderosa que la del demonio de ojos azules atino al peli azul-verde. Un tiro al corazón. La belleza exótica del ente diabólico sedujo al guardián de la luna. Parecía que había pasado lo mismo, pero comprobó cruelmente que no. Frente a él yacía el Dios Fénix dispuesto a parar la guerra. Dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo.

Era cierto lo que se decía: Su belleza era inmaculada.

Tomando una decisión. Rabdos regresó con sus compañeros al campo de batalla para presenciar la batalla final entre el Dios Lobo y el Príncipe infernal. Seis días fue la duración del encuentro. Pero al final la Luz se impuso contra la oscuridad. No les quedo más que retroceder y regresar a las sombras.

Pero Rabdos lo sabía todo y encontró una forma de regresar al paraíso, una verdad que nadie sabía. Cada que podía iba y observaba al Dios Fénix deseoso de poseerlo. Días, Meses, Años y esa lujuria paso a ser un sentimiento extraño, algo que nunca llego a comprender. Ellos se había enamorado uno del otro perdidamente. Pero aquello no era posible. ¿Cómo un ser puro y un ser perverso podían estar juntos? En cuanto el demonio tocaba su blanca piel esta de contaminaba y abría heridas. ¿Cómo lo perfección se puede unir a la imperfección? Lo suyo no era posible. Él único que sabia como era el espíritu Furlac: _**El mismo sentimiento**._ Sólo el sentimiento más puro, sin confusión, duda o miedo. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía sí eso podía ser posible.

Aún así permanecieron juntos. Sin que nadie supiera. Ni los ángeles de la divinidad, ni los generales infernales. Dios o Príncipe. Todo residía entre el amor y el fuego. Entre la vida y la muerte.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Notas finales—** Esto es el mero intro, sí, sé que es muy cruel de mi parte, pero es para que se vayan familiarizando con los personajes. Coloque el nombre de los ángeles y los demonios pero en mi profile ya están con el nombre real para que sepan quien es quien.. Cualquier otra cosa está en mi profile en las notas de autor, sin más que decir. Me despido. Guía'hara'

Próximo capitulo: "**Victim of choises" **(Victima de las decisiones)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**"Puedo salvarnos, si eso es lo que elegimos, temo por el camino que hemos tomado. Qué está es una desición entre el amor y el fuego?"**


	2. Victima de las desiciones

**Advertencia — **_Ninguna en especial. Lean los géneros y tómenlas ustedes. _

**Género—** _**Yaoi **(Varias pero principalmente MihaeruXKai) **AU**, **Fantasía, Acción y Aventura, Romance, Drama y OCC **(Out of character) **Song fic.**_

**Disclaimers — **_Los personajes de **Bakuten shoot Beyblade G Revoultion **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic._

**Banda sonora— **_Principalmente Doob-metal. _

**Nota—** _¡Gia'Sou! Hoy me siento bien, a decir verdad este break que me tomé de los fics me hizo un poco de bien, aunque es inevitable no dejar de pensar en ellos. Por lo pronto tengo ya la actualización de este fic y de mi profile, si tienen tiempo dense una vuelta a ver que les parece. Me disculpo sino he entrado al msn ni he respondido a los mails que me han mandado, ya que aparte de estar viendo el mundial estoy en la recta decisiva de la escuela y es algo de lo que no puedo descuidar. De todos modos trataré de dar señales para fines de Junio. Sin más que decir los dejo con este primer chapter por cierto ¡Gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, siempre son muy bien recibidos. _

* * *

_**The ghost love score**_

1.2- "**Victim of choises" **

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

El momento de su unión; de aquel sagrado beso que pareciera ir en contra de todo lo que el mismo destino había predicho. El sabor a muerte surco los labios, la fatalidad invadió a aquel hermoso ser mítico confundiendo el amor de un beso con el dolor de la muerte. Se desfalleció en sus brazos, sus alas rojizas cayeron delicadamente al igual que sus mechones grisáceos, sus ojos cerrados, el gesto apacible, escondiendo las orbes rubíes que momentos antes se llenaron de lagrimas. Aún en ese estado, parecía hermoso. Pareciendo posible lo imposible, un ser inmortal cayendo en la esencia de la muerte. Lo sostuvo con sus garras, fuertemente mientras sus orbes azules miraban con terror la escena. Como si aquello fuera en contra de toda ley natural.

Sintió su tacto sobre su piel: Era frío; siempre pensó que de un ser como él sería algo cálido, la primera vez que se atrevía a profanar a aquel bello Dios Fénix, el momento en que creyó poder saciar su hambre de pasión. Recorrió con sus manos por su rostro en un ligero y audaz movimiento, viro de su torso hacia arriba y tomó entre sus garras tal cual pinzas el cuello de su agresor. Sur orbes se llenaron de furia y a la vez de duda al ver al ángel.

—…Claude…— susurra confundido

—Mihaeru…— le responde con dificultad llevando sus manos hasta su cuello tratando de hacer menos presión por el agarre del demonio. Su mirada se lleno de tristeza al ver que no soltaba por ningún motivo al Dios Fénix.

—¿Por qué?… Claude¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—Porque… porque…— una lagrima surco su mejilla, su mirada llena de dolor, la voz quebrada— porque…sólo te quiero defender…sólo eso… salvar tu alma…

—Pero, al hacer esto…— duda por un instante — tú mismo te has condenado…

—Por eso… — aclaró cerrando los ojos fuertemente evitando la mirada, las lagrimas corrían más rápido —Porque él no te merece, él no te ama de la forma en que… yo lo hago

—…Eres un tonto… — dijo sin ningún remordimiento. A lo que el ángel sonrió con una leve risa.

—No…tú eres quien…jamás me entenderá…jamás lo comprenderás…— dejo caer sus manos.

—…Te detesto…— susurró fieramente Mihaeru mientras que con fuerza rompía el cuello de Claude, dándole fin.

Soltó al ángel quien cayo a su lado pero fue ignorado. El rubio Demonio poso su atención en el ser que yacía muerto entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo es posible que… un ser inmortal muera?— se pregunto a si mismo aún confundido con lo que había pasado segundos antes —Esto no es posible.

Tomó por completo el cuerpo de Kai, lo cargo con delicadeza. Caminó hacia el balcón de las habitaciones, extendió sus alas y desapareció del sitio dejando el lugar, con tan solo un rastro efímero de plumas y sangre y la figura de aquel ángel condenado por el asesinato de un ser sagrado.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho cuando un cuarto invitado entró a la habitación, azotando las puertas de par en par dando paso a una brisa extremadamente fría, todo el lugar a su paso se iba congelando, la furia era evidente. Su andar era lento y peligroso, el odio inyectado en sus orbes polares. Él era Yuriy el Dios Lobo de los árticos. Su piel blanca resaltada por sus cabello naranjas, la corona de cristal en su frente y la armadura de hielo blanquecino en todo su cuerpo.

—Ese maldito…— dijo ara sí observando el escenario. Varios guardias llegaban —¡Anuncien que el Dios Fénix a sido atacado y secuestrado! — ordenó el joven. Todos se miran entre sí, confundidos. —¡Hagan lo que les digo!

—Sí señor—

Cuando los guardias salieron. El pelirrojo se encaminó hacia el ángel llegando a él, tomándolo entre brazos y depositando un quieto beso en sus fríos labios. Se separo y miró su rostro.

—Buen trabajo, Lemanael—

**§**

Se escabullía silenciosamente entre las calles del reino de Tierra, había llegado muy lejos. Su cuerpo era cubierto por una gran capucha café, pareciera como si tuviera una enorme joroba en la espalda, pero el realidad era el Dios Fénix descansando en sus hombros. Salió a las calles tratando de simular tranquilidad, bajó la miraba y cubrió su rostro para que nadie lo reconociera. La noticia se disperso rápidamente.

Llegó a su destino. Una casa bellamente de madera de donde por en medio sobre salía un gran tronco, es decir un gran árbol. Subió lentamente su mirada y procedió a tocar dudando de sí o no llamar a la puerta. Se armó de valor, él era la única persona que lo podía ayudar, así pues tocó con golpes fuertes. No paso mucho para que la fuera abierta elevó lentamente la vista y analizo a un antiguo oponente, su gran porte junto con sus penetrantes ojos castaños que de momentos daban la impresión de que eran rojizos. Sin duda lo más perturbador de él, es que no era un "ángel" como los demás, sino un verdadero guardian de la naturaleza, las orejas de zorro;que resaltaban en su cabeza lo delataban.

—Te estaba esperando— le dijo. —Adelante, pasa — ofreció abriendo por completo la puerta.

—Gracias, Furlac — entró si más.

Se quitó de un solo movimiento la capucha dejando ver al ser que estaba en sus hombros, lo recostó suavemente en le sillón del lobby.

—Kai… — susurró Hiro sin mucha sorpresa. —¿Tú lo has hecho?

—No… — afronta la mirada — Fue Lemanael, el guardián de la luna y todos sus secretos, tu compañero — explicó volviendo la mirada a su amado. —Él fue quien lo hizo. Lo mató.

Hiro alzo una ceja, se acercó al par.

—No puedes matar a un Dios— trató de explicar —Eso va contra las leyes de esta dimensión.

—Entonces explica esto. Tú eres el Espíritu de la Tierra regente del norte. Eres el más sabio y viejo de los 9 Espíritus.

—Pues…un Dios no puede morir, mucho menos un Dios Fénix ya que los seres míticos pueden renacer de sus cenizas pero… él es un Dios, él renacerá en otro plano espiritual del cual sólo hay dos pero a su vez son uno dividido. Para que exista un balance.

—¿Cómo un cielo y un infierno? A pesar de ser un Demonio de alto rango. No conozco acerca de las leyes.

—Sí algo así…— pensó un poco— quizá puedas verlo con la condena y la salvación. Es difícil explicar. Nuestra dimensión es la cuarta, Kai emergería a la quinta dimensión, una más alta a la nuestra.

—Un nivel de evolución…

—Quizá, todos lo hacemos alguna vez si es que llegamos a "morir"— vuelve a dudar— es algo complicado de explicar, nadie tiene mucho conocimiento del tema, incluso para mí es un tabú. Es un conocimiento oculto.

—Repito¿Cómo explicas lo que le paso a Kai? Su corazón ya no late—

—Su corazón no late, pero su espíritu, alma, fuerza aún siguen aquí…lo puedo sentir. Sé que suena tonto, pero se resiste a su propia muerte… — pausa breve — puedo ayudarte, pero solo sé cómo darte tiempo.

Silencio largo.

—…Ayúdame… — pidió lastimando su propio orgullo, haría lo que fuera por recobrar a Kai. Hiro sonrió ante esto, de dirigió a una de las tantas puerta alrededor de la habitación. Sacó de su bolsillo una llave dorada y la introdujo en la cerradura.

—Sígueme— ordenó— y trae a Kai.

Rápidamente acató las ordenes de Hiro, tomó de nueva cuenta a Kai entre sus brazos y lo llevo hasta la habitación. Era oscura, la única luz que entraba era la que yacía detrás de él. Las puertas se cerraron y una gran luz iluminó del salón.

—Este es…— Mihaeru alzo la vista para contemplar —Él único lugar que no pudimos invadir…

—El árbol de la vida— le respondió. — Ahora bien, eres un Demonio, un ser de oscuridad, por ende tu sangre es maldita y venenosa, pero… en la cantidad adecuada también puede ser benéfica para Kai.

—No entiendo— gira su vista a él, quien se acerca al gran árbol y acaricia su tronco.

—Trae a Kai hacia acá — volvió a ordenar. Sacó de su otro bolsillo una pequeña daga plateaba. —Coloca a Kai contra el árbol.

El chico dudo una vez más, pero nuevamente recordó que esa era su única esperanza. Acomodó al bicolor de modo que su espalda estuviera contra el tronco. Las ramas del mismo árbol comenzaron a moverse de modo que pudieran sostener por sí sólo Kai, fuertemente.

—Siete gotas— Anunció el espíritu —Sólo necesita siete gotas de tu sangre en sus venas, el árbol reconocerá que era sangre es maldita y lo purificara gota por hora dándole así vida por siete días. Tienes de aquí a la media noche del séptimo día para volver con la salvación o si no…será demasiado tarde.

—Entiendo—

No dijo más. Tomó la daga con su mano derecha y corto las venas de la muñeca de la mano izquierda. Un corte pequeño. Tomó a Kai por el mentón abrió levemente sus labios y comenzó a introducir gota por gota. Al probar la tercera gota en su cuerpo y su blanca piel se apreciaba como todas la venas de su cuerpo resaltaban de rojizo. Dando a entender que todo iba perfectamente. Al terminar. El mismo árbol jaló a Kai hacia él introduciéndolo al mismo seno de la criatura.

—Descuida…— tomó la mano izquierda del demonio y beso su herida cerrándola por completo. — él estará a salvo aquí, puedes confiar en mí.

—Lo sé — le responde quietamente, retirando su mano de la de Hiro. —ahora ¿a dónde debo de ir?

—Ve al Sur, todo al Sur hasta llegar las colinas que colindan con el estado del viento. No tardaras mucho, ahí busca una casa de marfil en uno de los árboles con forma de espada. Busca a Garland el Espíritu de Viento del Sur y dile que yo te envié. Si no te creen muéstrale la daga, será prueba suficiente. El debe saber cómo ayudarte, estoy completamente seguro.

—Gracias… —

Niega con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No, no es nada…— pausa breve, sube la mirada y la enfoca a la puerta por done entraron — Yuriy se acerca, él esta cerca, olió tu sangre. Será mejor que te vallas. Sal por arriba del árbol, escálalo y escapa.

—¡Sí! — Guardó la daga entre sus ropas, se cubrió de nueva cuenta con la capucha y con sus garras trepo hasta desaparecer entre las ramas y salir por la parte superior de la casa. Escapo al Sur.

—Vaya embrollo. — sonrió para sí. Se dirigió a la salida de la habitación y la cerro tras de él. Caminó hasta la sala dónde había dejado su taza de te y la bebió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Las puertas se azotaron de par en par y esa característica brisa polar invadió el lugar.

—Gusto en saludarte, Yuriy — dijo tranquilamente dando un sorbo más a su taza de té.

—¡Dónde está? — preguntó fieramente tomando al hombre por el cuello de su ropa.

—¿Quién?—

—¡No te hagas el desentendido! — lo sacude —El demonio ¿Dónde está ese demonio?

—No entiendo de qué me estás hablando — ríe levemente —explícate.

Yuriy gruñó y soltó al peliazul. Sabía que él estaba ocultando así que no lo haría tonto. Dio media vuelta y caminó varios pasos muy frustrado para volver a regresar con Hiro y dar una gran patada a la mesa de centro tirandola con todo y taza.

—Mi té no tenía la culpa de tu cólera—

—¡Tu té me vale un soberano rábano! — gritó —¿Pero sabes lo que sí me importa?

—No ¿Qué?—

—¡Kai! Eso es lo que realmente me importa ¿Y sabes por qué?

—No ¿Por qué? — se hizo el inocente

—¡Porque Kai es mío, sólo mío, mío y de nadie más y ese Demonio se paso de listo!

Silencio incomodo.

Yuriy se calmó dando un tedioso suspiro que elevo sus mechones rojizos por leves segundos. Comenzó a caminar a pasos rápidos de un lado a otro de la habitación. Hiro estaba muy divertido. Ver a alguien como el Dios lobezno haciendo una escena era algo en para foto, sonrió para sí mientras que la furia del pelirrojo disminuyo para así poder hablar con más racionalismo.

—Kai era un ave en una jaula de oro— dijo Hiro tomando más seriedad en el asunto

—Kai era y ES mío — se auto señala con el dedo pulgar —Yo soy el único que lo puede poseer, que puede tocar su piel, el único que es dueño de sus gemidos y suspiros ¡SÓLO YO! Nadie más tiene derecho a él ¿Me entiendes? Sólo yo puedo tener su amor.

—¿Entonces por qué nunca rechazó a Rabdos? Si era tan tuyo como dices, entonces porque le correspondió a ese Demonio y no a ti. Por lo que sé de sus propios labios… — dudo un segundo.

—De sus propios labios ¿qué?

—Jamás tuviste su amor así de simple como suena.

—¡Su amor era mío y siempre lo será! Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero ¡Lo tengo a él!

—Puede ser… lo tenías a él, encerrado en cuatro murallas de hielo, pero debes admitir que Rabdos fue quien le robo el corazón… — sonrío de nueva cuenta provocando la furia del Dios.

—¡Ya es suficiente! — se acerca peligrosamente a Hiro tomándolo por los hombros para quedar cara a cara —Sólo lo repetiré una vez más ¿Dónde está?

—Te responderé una vez más: No sé de que me estas hablando— dijo con la misma tranquilidad.

Yuriy frunció el seño.

—¡Está bien! — le respondió soltándolo de los hombros y dando varios pasos alejándose de él —Será a tu manera. Me calmaré y hablaremos de esto de manera tranquila y racional… —aspira y exhala varias veces, sin muchos resultados— ¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTÁ?— Se volteó para exclamarle con furia. Provocando una gran tormenta de nieve dentro de la habitación.

—No tienes porqué gritarme en la cara— le respondió protegiéndose del viento con un pequeño campo de fuerza de color verde claro.

—¡ES QUE TÚ NO ENTIENDES! — La tormenta siguió al igual que la ira del Dios, que parecía no tener fin —¡NECESITO SABER DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁ!

—¿y por qué no le preguntas a alguien más? — Hiro sugirió haciendo pensar al pelirrojo. No era mala idea después de todo, había más de 8 espíritus a quienes preguntarles por el paradero de Kai. —Es más ¿Por qué no le preguntas al Rey de la oscuridad?

—¿Te refieres a Brooklyn?— Yuriy interrogó a lo que Hiro correspondió asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza — ¡Ja! No bromees, no me pienso rebajar al nivel de preguntarle a alguien como él. Jamás volveré a pasar la vergüenza.

—Pero toma en cuenta que Rabdos es un ser que proviene del mundo de las tinieblas, un general a su servicio, así que lo más lógico es que haya regresado a su lugar de origen.

—Lo dudo; Mihaeru no puede pasar al inframundo con Kai. Brooklyn jamás lo permitiría.

—Pero no crees que el Rey sepa algo, digo, Rabdos es uno de los satanases que rigen el mundo de las tinieblas es posible él sepa a algo o…

—o… sus compañeros— rió el Dios lobezno entre dientes. —¿Quiénes son los más cercanos?

—Pues…— piensa un poco — En la frontera están los gemelos Incubo y Súcubo, ellos deben de saber algo. — Yuriy procedía a salir cuando Hiro llamó su atención —Pero espera debes de tener cuidado con ellos.

—¿Por qué? Soy un Dios después de todo.

—Ellos son demonio-vampiros, pueden absorber tu sangre "sangrada" hasta dejarte seco como una pasa.

Terminó por decir el espíritu en cuanto al Dios lobo le respondió con una enorme carcajada. Le sonrió con suma ingenuidad y salió del lugar dejando a su paso aquel aroma frío que lo representada. Las puertas se cerraron y el pobre de Hiro dio un enorme suspiro lleno de frustración, se había salvado. Después de todo la sangre de Mihaeru no lo había traído hasta aquí. El olfato del Dios lobo era algo fenomenal, pero a últimas fechas lo veía fallar demasiado.

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al salón donde estaba el árbol de la vida. Cerró por precaución las puertas tras de él y avanzó a pasos cortos hasta dónde el Dios Fénix estaba resguardado. Sonrió ampliamente ante esto.

—Estas preocupado por Mihaeru— le dijo a Kai —Puedo sentir tus pensamientos. Descuida, sé que él estará bien… él tiene el poder…

**§**

Yuriy había salido de la casa. Se quedo pensativo por varios segundos recargándose en la puerta. No era tonto, ahí adentro olía no sólo a Hiro, sino a Kai y a Mihaeru. Lo percibió perfectamente y sabia que el peliazul le ocultaba la verdad. La única y real verdad del asunto.

Subió a su carruaje de cristal dirigido por seis lobos blancos y procedió a dirigirse a las fronteras del mundo divino al reino de las tinieblas, le haría una visita a los gemelos.

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: "**Emphasis: Holy Wind Vs Dark Fire" **(Énfasis: Viento sagrado contra fuego oscuro)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"Sigue tu sentido común: No puedes seguir escondiéndote por siempre detrás de cuentos de hadas pasados de moda"_**


End file.
